Bittersweet Memories
by npangelinan
Summary: Liz says she doesn't want to have anything to do with her sister, but when Jessica gets in a car accident, will she change her mind? Chapter 2, an intense chapter, is now up! Please R
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
Jessica Wakefield wiped the tears from her eyes as she fiddled with the car   
stereo in front of her. She was on her way to her hometown of Sweet Valley,   
where her best friend Lila Fowler was throwing yet another one of her   
legendary parties at the Fowler mansion. It was Christmas Eve, yet she   
didn't have any of the holiday spirit she normally would have at this time of   
year. She wondered to herself why she didn't just turn the car around and go   
back to SVU, where she shared an apartment with her two sorority sisters:   
Chloe Murphy and Alex Rollins. All Jessica really wanted to do was crawl   
into bed and never wake up.  
  
" I can't believe she still won't let me explain!" Jessica exclaimed to   
herself. "After all these months…" She brushed back another tear as she   
once again recalled the last time she had seen her twin sister Elizabeth. She   
knew that Elizabeth was contemplating sleeping with her so-called   
boyfriend, Sam. She also knew that once Elizabeth did, Sam would high-tail   
out of there, leaving her sister behind in the dust, all hurt and confused. She   
didn't want her sister to have to go through that kind of hell, so Jessica had   
come up with a way to make Elizabeth see once and for all, what a lying,   
manipulative, cheating bastard Sam Burgess really was. Only it had   
backfired…  
  
"How could you?" Elizabeth had shouted at her. "I always knew what a   
manipulative bitch you could be, but I never thought that you- my own flesh   
and blood, would ever go behind my back to try and steal my boyfriend!"   
Jessica took a step backwards as Elizabeth came at her with a finger   
pointing in her face. "You, of all people! You knew how much I liked him,   
yet you still couldn't resist laying your filthy paws on him, could you!"   
"But…" Jessica had stammered, her blue eyes wide open.   
"But nothing!" Elizabeth screamed on. " I don't want to hear any of your   
lame excuses why you were kissing Sam. No…" Elizabeth took a step closer.   
"It's over, do you hear me? I don't ever want see you or hear from you   
again." Elizabeth glared at her sister with hatred shining in her eyes. "You   
are no longer a sister of mine. As of right now, Jessica Wakefield no longer   
exists to me!" With that last word being said, Elizabeth turned around and   
stormed away, leaving poor Jessica Wakefield crying in her mist.  
  
Beep!! Jessica was thrown out of her memories as she pulled the car back   
on the right side of the road. Whew… that was close! Jessica thought to   
herself, looking through her rearview mirror back at the car she had so   
narrowly missed. Not that anyone would have cared… With a sigh, she tried   
to concentrate on the winding road she was traveling on. But as she thought   
back to the letter she had received just that morning, she could not control   
the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Her tears blinded her so   
much that Jessica didn't see the curve that came upon her, or the huge oak   
tree that sat along the side of the road, until it was too late…  
1 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
  
Elizabeth Wakefield sat at her desk, in the corner of her cramped studio   
apartment, going over her journal entries for the last few weeks. She had just   
arrived home from Asia Garden, where she worked as a waitress, close to   
midnight. It was now almost one o'clock in the morning. Sleep still wasn't   
coming to her, despite the fact that she had just put in a ten-hour shift.  
  
Elizabeth looked over to her right where her roommate, Anna, was   
sleeping peacefully on the couch. Smiling sadly, she thought back to the day   
she first met the lively twenty-four year old. Elizabeth had just arrived in   
San Francisco, a crowded city in which she knew no one, and was absolutely   
terrified. Walking along Pier 39, Anna had taken notice of Elizabeth, all   
alone and obviously unfamiliar with the place. Remembering what it had   
been like arriving to the States from the Philippines four years ago, Anna   
had taken her under her wing. She set her up in Anna's small studio   
apartment, even though it proved to be a tight fit, and quickly managed to   
get Elizabeth a job at her brother's restaurant.   
  
Just thinking about what had driven Elizabeth to a city where she had   
never been, brought fresh new tears to her eyes. It all started when she had   
walked in on her twin sister, Jessica, kissing her boyfriend, Sam. Seeing   
such betrayal with her own eyes proved to be too much for Elizabeth. She   
had taken the next flight out to London, to the University she had decided to   
transfer to. Unfortunately, when she arrived, she was told the position was   
already given to someone else. Apparently, she had missed the deadline   
while she was on the disastrous road trip with her sister and boyfriend.   
  
As if that couldn't have been any worse, Elizabeth had immediately   
fallen in love again. "Max…" she whispered to herself longingly,   
remembering those lovely nights spent with him. She had found work as a   
scuttlery maid, where he and his father lived like royalty. The affair proved   
to be risky, for Max was engaged to a Duchess. Even though she knew it   
was wrong, Elizabeth couldn't help herself. She had continued seeing Max   
on the sly, knowing deep down inside Max's father would put a stop to it   
should he ever find out.   
  
"Oh, he found out alright!" Elizabeth muttered bitterly. "What a coward   
my prince turned out to be." Max had claimed to have loved her, and had   
even broken his engagement with the duchess off. Yet when it came down to   
having to choose between Elizabeth and his humongous inheritance, he had   
chosen the later. Her heart broken once again, she had taken the money she   
had saved up, heading for a place she thought no one would be able to find   
her. Unfortunately, someone had.  
  
The non-addressed letter had come in a week before, on a Saturday   
afternoon. Elizabeth was quite surprised, the reason being that no one,   
except her best friend Nina, knew where she was. Not even her own parents.   
As she opened the letter, her eyes narrowed. Cold fury began taking over her   
body. Somehow Jessica had managed to get the information out of Nina. "I   
should have known…" Elizabeth had fumed. "Being the manipulative witch   
that she is."   
  
Thinking about that day now, still angered Elizabeth down to the core.   
She had written back, but only one sentence…"I wish you were never   
born." Maybe it was a harsh thing to say, but at the moment… she really   
didn't give a shit. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
Red lights flashed through the night, as the ambulance, with it's siren   
wailing, rushed towards Fowler Memorial Hospital. There had been an   
accident. A scene so gruesome, there was almost no hope for survival. It had   
taken nearly two hours to reach the young woman trapped inside the car. She   
was unconscious, barely breathing. Blood seemed to be everywhere. Several   
attempts were made to arouse the girl, yet she remained unresponsive.  
  
As the ambulance pulled in, medics rushed the girl inside, where Dr.   
Allyn and his team of nurses were standing by.   
Dr. Allyn looked down at the body before him. Such a shame, he thought to   
himself. "What have we got?"  
"Single car crash," replied the medic standing on his left. "20 year old   
female, with multiple injuries. Pulse and blood pressure are weak, still no   
sign of consciousness."  
"Okay people, Let's get a move on!" shouted Dr. Allyn. "If this girl is going   
to make it through the night, we need to work fast!" He wheeled the   
stretcher into Trauma Two. "Find out who this girl is and get her family over   
here A.S.A.P!" He directed one of the nurses.   
"Yes Dr. Allyn," the nurse responded. "I'll get right on it!"  
"Good." He replied. Dr. Allyn set to work trying to save the poor girl. He   
secretly wondered if anyone would even make it in time. Things weren't   
looking very good.  
Ned Wakefield sat watching TV in his living room after a long, hard day at   
work. He flipped through the channels, looking for something of interest to   
him. There wasn't much on, just the news.   
  
"Another tragic car accident involving a local teenager…" reported the   
news woman. "Could alcohol perhaps be involved?"  
  
How sad, Ned thought to himself. When will people learn…He looked   
over at his wife, Alice, who sat across the room in a recliner. She had a grim   
expression on her face. "What is it, honey?" he asked.  
"Oh, it's probably nothing." Alice frowned; worry lines appearing on her   
face. "But I just have a bad feeling about this." She looked at Ned, her eyes   
wide, as the phone rang just then. Could her intuition be right?  
  
Ned reached for the phone, his heart pounding. "Hello?"  
"Is this the Wakefield residence?" a voice on the other line asked.  
Ned glanced at his wife, who was gripping the side of her seat, hanging on to   
every word he said. "Yes, this is Ned Wakefield."  
  
"My name is Mary. I'm a nurse at Fowler Memorial Hospital…"  
Oh my god! thought Ned. Tears were already forming in the back of his   
eyes. His voice wavered as he urged the nurse to continue. "What is it?"  
"We have your daughter, Jessica, here. She was involved in an auto   
accident…"  
  
Ned didn't need to hear anymore. The phone fell out of his hand, tears   
already spilling down his face. He looked over at his wife, and nodded   
painfully. As everything registered in his wife's mind, she let out a   
horrifying, agonizing cry. Then everything went black. 


End file.
